Brotherly love
by Aly Uzumaki
Summary: a snapshot seirse of Sasuke and Itachi before he left


Itachi Sasuke **brotherly **lovestory

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

What started as a light drizzle turned into a harsh thunderstorm that had caused a blackout in Konoha. The thunder was as loud as train crash, the lighting filled the night sky for a short surge of light in the darkness of night with seemed everlasting. While in the Uchiha compound was a house with four residents, but at the time only three residents where there. Mikoto Uchiha was sent on a scouting mission two days ago in the land of Lightning and unfortunately she had still not returned and her three year old son, Sasuke, had a bad fear of thunderstorms and his father found the fear stupid.

Sasuke sat in his dark room cuddling his stuffed dinosaur his mother gave him one year and month ago for his birthday. He knew that his father hated being woken up in the middle of the night especially about a fear that he found stupid, so he didn't think he'd be much help. Anyways, even Sasuke wanted to go to his father he was so petrified by the storm all he could do was shake and whimpered as the loud thunder boomed. The thunder silenced for a couple minutes calming Sasuke a bit hearing the rain pattering against the window and the wind blow, but he then jumped as the thunder boomed louder then it had the whole night. Sasuke ran out of his room quickly and for some reason made him feel slightly safer just being out of his room, but not enough to ease his fears.

He walked onward down the hall towards his parents room with his dragon he had been squeezing a couple moments ago still in his arms, but as he peeked through the door Sasuke could tell by his father's face that he was having an upsetting dream and if he woke him up he'd be in an even worse mood then usual, so Sasuke started towards his room with his stomach twisting and turning in 100 different ways from fear , but when he got to the mid way point to his room the thunder boomed again and Sasuke fell to his knees squeezing his dinosaur as tears slipped down his face and soon curled into a fetal position now unable to move.

Itachi shot up from bed breathing heavily from shock from the loud thunder, but soon gathered himself lying his head back on the pillow closing his eyes. Itachi's then opened wide remembering Sasuke's fear of not only thunderstorms, but of the dark also. Itachi woke up quickly and stepped outside his room and thought he heard something and looked up and down the hall and saw his little brother curled in a fetal position crying. Itachi ran to his brother's side and rubbed slow large circles on his back," Shh, Sasu-chan it's okay," cooed Itachi which calmed Sasuke for all of ten seconds until the thunder boomed and lightning flashed again and caused Sasuke to drop his dragon and wrap his arms tightly around Itachi's neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"N-Nii-san!" cried Sasuke.

"It's okay Sasu," cooed Itachi picking up Sasuke's dinosaur and handing it to him. Sasuke held tightly to the dinosaur and snuggled into Itachi's chest until the thunder boomed again and Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother's neck with his dinosaur between the two. Itachi ran his fingers gently threw his little brother's hair and stood up with Sasuke held tightly in his arms.

"T-Tachi…," sobbed Sasuke.

"Wanna sleep with me tonight?" asked Itachi walking down the hall towards their rooms.

"U-Uh-h-huh," sniffled Sasuke.

When they entered the room Itachi sat Sasuke on his bed and Sasuke crawled over so Itachi could get on. Itachi laid down and Sasuke snuggled next to him while Itachi wrapped his arm around him.

"N-Nii-san, w-why is the th-thunder so loud?" asked Sasuke.

"Because the storm's close. Now go to sleep Sasuke," replied Itachi running his fingers threw Sasuke's hair. Then, the thunder boomed again and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi as tight as he could.

"Can'-n't…," whimpered Sasuke closing his eyes tightly and clinging closer to Itachi.

"Try," replied Itachi running his fingers through his little brother's hair.

"Bu Nii-sa-

"Shh, Sasuke, go to sleep," cut off Itachi closing his eyes.

"K-Kay…"

--1:30 A.M.--

"Fugaku, Fugaku, wake up," whispered Mikoto gently shaking her husband's shoulder.

"What," growled Fugaku rolling over to face his wife.

"Where's Sauske?"

"Sleeping in his bed I presume…" replied Fugaku bluntly.

"He's afraid of thunderstorms BAKA!" shouted Mikoto punching her husbands head.

"OW!" whined Fugaku covering his head.

"He always comes to us during a thundersto- Were you mean to him again?!"

"I'm not mean to him!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No I'm not, WOMAN!" shouted Fugaku.

"…"

"Mikoto, maybe he's over that stupid fea-

"I WAS AFRAID OF THUNDERSTORMS AT HIS AGE! It is so not stupid!" shouted Mikoto.

"Whateve-

"Shut up! If Sasuke isn't safe in bed I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm sure he's fi-

"Kill you!" threatened Mikoto closing the door behind her.

"Damn, what is wrong with that woman," mumbled Fukagu rolling over in the bed pulling his covers over his head.

--

"Sasuke, bebii?" asked Mikoto gently walking into Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke!" yelled Mikoto loosing her grip and flung herself towards the bed and tore of everything on it. _"My bebii, my poor little Sasu, where is he," thought Mikoto desperately and started to hyperventilate._ She soon recovered and ran to Itachi's room and opened it quickly looking up slightly more calm seeing Itachi alright.

"Mom, please be quiet Sasuke just fell asleep," said Itahci calmly pointing to Sasuke who was curled up on his side against Itachi sucking his thumb with his dinosaur underneath his head.

"Aw," sighed Mikoto.

"Shh."

"Night hunny," whispered Mikoto closing the door slowly.

"Night."

--

"OWW! What the hell was that for?!" shouted Fugaku after his wife punched him on the head.

"Sasuke was sleeping with Itachi! DO you have any idea how much I worried when his bed was empty?! You are lucky I checked on Itachi to or I WOULD have killed you!"

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure on the couch," replied Mikoto kicking her husband out the door and locking it.

"Stupid woman," mumbled Fugaku.

"What was that?"

"Nothing sweety."


End file.
